


Groundhog Day

by Henordra



Series: Trust [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always Reed's Fault, Dubious Consent, First Time, Groundhog Day, M/M, Porn With Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, bottom!Steve, explained in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's sure he's lived this day before.</p><p>It must be Reed's fault.</p><p>Tony gets stuck in his own Groundhog day. (Plot with Porn because it's Tony Stark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-Con element explained in end note. (Spoilers?)

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'Jarvis, did I fall asleep on my desk?'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis has long given up speaking to Tony before there's proof of the genius' consciousness. 'You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago.'

'Huh,' Tony rolls his shoulders.

Dummy manages to bring him a plate of toast and only drops, and runs over, one of the pieces. Tony eats it all anyway.

'Dry squashed toast,' he pats the bot, 'is it my birthday?'

'Sir, you have five new messages and I believe Captain Rogers has been expecting you.'

'Has he?' Tony uses extremis to stretch out his mind to check his to-do list while he chokes down the toast. 'I haven't missed an anniversary have I?'

'I do not believe so, sir.'

'Well, I haven't got anything down,' he washes the last of the toast down with coffee and finally looks around the lab. 'Oh, right, that thing for Reed. When did he want it?'

'Doctor Richards expressed a desire to have the generator by friday, sir.'

'What day is it?' Tony stretches and walks over to gaze at the quietly humming machine.

'Thursday.'

A stream of data presses for his attention as Dummy gives him a run down of Tower security.

'Woah, Dummy, back up; what's that reading?'

The bot rearranges things to show the data Tony's interested in while he suggests the source.

'Fucking Richards...' Tony mutters as he scowls at the generator. 'Whatever, it's not done anything and I need to do stuff.'

'Shall I inform Doctor Richards of your success, sir?'

'I need to clean up before I can deal with Reed showing up here,' Tony dismisses. 'Penthouse, Jarvis!'

'Of course, sir,' Jarvis just sounds amused.

Dummy hums in the back of his mind and turns his own attention back to monitoring the workshop.

Tony has another coffee and showers as he deals with his messages in his head and then gets a little distracted by a new idea for propulsion for the Quinjets.

'Tony?' he looks up to see the worryingly sad face of Steve Rogers gazing at him from across the room.

What did I do? Is the first thought to crash across Tony's mind; Dummy immediately reacts negatively to the mere suggestion. 'You're as loyal as you are stupid, Dummy,' he tells the bot as he gazes at a nervous looking super soldier.

'Hey, pumpkin,' he flashes up a grin. 'What do you need?'

'Need?' Steve takes a couple of steps into the room.

'Jarvis said you needed me for something, I think.'

'And you stayed up here anyway?' a small frown appears.

'You knew where I was if it was important,' Tony points out.

Tony walks over to the other man and puts his hand on Steve's arm,

'Hey, what is it?'

'I didn't... need to see you for anything, Tony,' Steve shrugs and sighs. 'I just missed you, that's all.'

Tony opts for pressing a kiss to Steve's lips over some awkward expression of his feelings. Thankfully Steve is a god among men and not only allows this blatant avoidance behavior but encourages it by pulling Tony tight against him.

Tony just smiles and pets Steve's hair when the blonde pulls back from the kiss looking a little flushed.

'How long was I downstairs then?' he asks and presses a kiss to Steve's neck.

'Three days,' Steve is back to looking a little sad.

'You should have just come and got me,' Tony shrugs.

'You were working,' Steve shakes his head, 'and you were happy. I didn't want to interrupt.'

'Ok...' Tony gives him an accessing look and then shrugs. 'Well, I'm here now.'

'Yeah,' Steve smiles, 'shall we watch a film and... and go to bed?'

'I won't be tired by then,' Tony tells him.

'Neither will I,' Steve tells him and blushes.

'Oh,' Tony grins, 'alright then.'

Tony doesn't really let Steve watch the movie, but it's only fair because he's not watching it himself either.

Steve's expression as Tony first slides a hand up his inner thigh is just too brilliant.

Tony tries to remember if any of Pepper's rules involved him not being around such an innocent.

He has never had the best of track records following Pepper's rules.

Steve makes an awesome whimpering noise as Tony turns towards him and starts kissing his way down the blonde's neck.

This. Tony's good at this.

'Tony,' Steve turns and pulls him into a kiss. 'Tony...'

'Hey, darling,' Tony moves to straddle the other man's lap.

Steve doesn't let him say anything else before they're kissing again and the soldier's hands have migrated to his arse.

'I want you,' Steve blurts and then whines as Tony grinds down against him.

'How do you want me?' Tony tries not to smirk.

'I don't know...' Steve presses his face into Tony's shoulder.

'Come on, upstairs,' Tony tugs him up.

Can there be a more glorious sight than Captain America sprawled naked, and aroused, on your bed and gazing up at you?

Tony crawls up the bed to him but can't help pausing to swallow him to the root along the way.

Steve makes the best noises.

Tony pulls off to press kisses to Steve's navel,

'Steve, have you ever tried touching yourself... back there?'

'What?' ok, the question probably should have been asked before Tony drew all of Steve's blood into his cock.

'Just tell me if you don't like it,' Tony shrugs and rests on one elbow as he sticks a finger into his mouth. 'All right?'

'I don't know what you...' Steve cuts himself off with a heavy swallow as Tony presses his dampened finger behind his balls. A soft 'Oh' is all he offers.

Tony presses another kiss to his stomach as he rubs gently around Steve's opening. He's about to make Steve tell him if this is ok or not, as the soldier has become a little tense, but then Steve is spreading his legs wider and bending his knees up to plant his feet.

'Please,' Steve gasps. 'Please. Tony, I want this with you. Please.'

'I've got you,' Tony murmurs back.

He licks the head of Steve's cock gently, just to see him squirm, and then moves up his body to press them chest to chest.

'Please,' Steve presses his fingers into Tony's hair and kisses him again.

There must be a law, or something, about making Captain America beg.

He rubs a little more firmly and Steve gasps and rolls his hips.

Fuck, that's encouraging.

'Stay,' he tells Steve firmly and props himself up a little.

'Tony...' Steve looks so devastatingly confused.

'I'm not doing this with just saliva,' Tony presses a kiss to his nose.

'I...' Steve's holding his wrist.

'Stay,' Tony grins at him and pulls free to reach the edge of the bed, 'this, my Captain, is lube and it is our friend.'

Steve looses more blood from his brain as he blushes.

Tony lays himself back onto Steve's chest and kisses the blonde as he uncaps the lube one-handed. He rocks down against Steve who's only too happy to spread his legs to make space for him. He licks his way into Steve's mouth as he presses his finger back to Steve's opening.

Steve's grip on him is probably giving him bruises.

Steve hitches a leg up further and rests it up over Tony's waist.

Now or never.

He presses his finger in firmly with the lube easing the way. Steve emits a choked whine and starts panting against Tony's neck.

'Good,' Tony murmurs to him, 'you're brilliant darling. Relax for me pet, you know I won't hurt you. Tell me you want this, Steve. Tell me this is good for you.'

'More,' Steve replies and rocks up to meet him.

'I'm going to worship you, Steve,' Tony promises as he presses his finger in further. 'I'm going to make you feel amazing.'

Steve seems to be only capable of squirming right now. Luckily Tony's an expert on recognising happy squirming from uncomfortable squirming.

'I'm going to make you come just from this,' he tells the blonde in a low tone and adds another finger.

Steve cries out as he arches up; that was a little too close to pain so Tony dials it back for a minute. When Steve's relaxed into the sensation he probes deeper and hits pay dirt.

Steve curls up towards him as he gasps and then throws himself backwards as he thrusts himself up against Tony. For a moment Tony thinks he's going to come but then Steve's emitting a sob as he falls back from the edge.

'Please!' he begs again.

Tony rubs himself against Steve shamelessly as he works to catch up with his lover and then hits that same spot again.

Steve comes apart beneath him with a cry of 'Tony!'. Steve's erratic movements, and the sight of him, are enough to push Tony over the edge to join him.

He presses himself firmly against Steve as the soldier shivers. The soldier turns to hug him close and presses his face into Tony's neck. He's slowly regaining control of his breathing.

'Tell me that was ok, Steve?' he pets Steve's hair as comfortingly as he can.

'Yes,' Steve gasps suddenly. 'Yes, Tony, that was... That was...' he swallows and pulls back to gaze into Tony's eyes, 'I love you.'

Tony grins and kisses him.

'And you?' Steve looks suddenly less sure. 'Was it... for you?'

'Yeah,' Tony forces his expression to gentle. 'It was great for me too.'

*          *          *

Tony lays awake on his back with Steve latched to his side. The soldier has fallen into a deep sleep so Tony turns his attention to his latest projects and adjusts some plans in his mind and asks Jarvis to run some simulations.

He glances at the blonde head on his shoulder; how the hell has he become this for Captain America?

He brushes some of Steve's hair off of his forehead and smiles, despite himself, as the man snuggles closer.

'Jarvis, order me some Thai, will you?'

'Of course, sir.'

Half an hour later Tony extracts himself from Steve's grip and throws on some clothes. Downstairs he devours his food as he browses the news channels and then logs himself back into his network.

Fives minutes after that a disheveled super soldier walks into his eye line looking gorgeous and lost.

'Tony? What time is it?'

'It is two am, Captain Rogers,' Jarvis answers as Tony refocusses his brain on the outside world.

Steve just walks over and curls around him,

'Come to bed, Tony?'

'You miss me, pet?' Tony smirks and rubs his back.

'Yeah,' Steve smiles at him as he pulls back a little. 'You've been working really hard lately; can we, just tonight, go to sleep and wake up together?'

Tony really needs to remember that he's Steve's first and that he cannot fuck this up.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Tony presses a kiss to his cheek. 'Save all that and shut down,' Tony instructs aloud even though he doesn't need to.

'Good night, sir, sleep well.'

'Good night, Jay.'

Back upstairs and Steve curls back into his side.

'Comfy?' he presses a kiss to the blonde hair.

He loves this man. He cannot let Steve have a bad experience with this; Steve deserves everthing he can give and more.

'Yeah,' Steve murmurs and yawns. 'You'll be here in the morning?'

'Promise,' Tony gives him another kiss and then closes his eyes.

*          *          *

Tony comes awake to a buzzing in the back of his skull,

'Dummy?'

The workshop readings are thrown at him,

'What the hell is that thing...?'

Everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers(?)  
> Later in the story Tony knows he's looping but continues to sleep with Steve. Steve loves it each and every time and of course he consents, but he might not if he knew he wasn't going to remember. -- In this verse Steve is still mostly a virgin so anything Tony does with him is new, it probably isn't fair that Tony does it knowing Steve won't remember.
> 
> I've tried out the sex scene thing again (and rewritten it several hundred times..) Is it any good?


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'Jarvis, wasn't I with Steve?'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis has long given up speaking to Tony before there's proof of the genius' consciousness. 'You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago.'

'Huh,' Tony rolls his shoulders. 'I really thought...'

He cuts himself off as he watches Dummy drop a piece of toast, run over it, scoop it back into the plate and then present it to him.

'Sir, you have five new messages and I believe Captain Rogers has been expecting you.'

'Shit!' Tony shoves some of the toast into his mouth and runs to the lift. He chugs his coffee on the ride down and abandons his mug just off of the lift on Steve's floor.

'Steve?'

'Tony!' the Captain comes around a corner and beams at him.

Ok, he's not mad?

Tony finds himself scooped into a tight hug,

'Umm, I'm sorry?'

'For what?' Steve pulls back to smile at him.

'For...' he gestures vaguely behind him.

'You were busy,' Steve is apparently drinking in the sight of him. 'You've only been down there three days and you're here now.'

'Three...?' Tony scowls and shakes his head. 'Why do you put up with me?'

Steve's face does that weird spasming thing where he's trying not to show that something's upset him.

'I love you,' the soldier tells him stubbornly.

Christ.

Tony smiles and presses soft kisses to Steve's lips,

'I need a shower.'

'Oh, ok,' Steve nods and loosens his hold.

'Join me,' Tony smirks.

Steve swallows and nods quickly.

'I live every day hoping you don't come to your senses,' Tony says as he pulls an eager, naked, Captain America into the shower with him.

Steve just kisses him enthusiastically.

Showers are great for having the excuse to rub your hands everywhere. Also, because he's rubbing soap all over Steve, Steve is reciprocating.

Steve's touches are nervous, fleeting and gentle, but they're still Steve. He pulls the soldier into a kiss under the spray and massages his scalp as he sucks on his tongue. Hands rub down his back and onto his arse but then flinch back up as if Steve honestly expects him to be upset.

'You can touch me,' Tony tells him.

He gets a nod in response but Steve's hands don't move.

'Come on,' Tony loops his arms around Steve's neck. 'You were with me a moment ago.'

The blonde nods again and this time his hands skitter back up Tony's spin. He watches the soldier take a gulping breath.

And then he realises Steve's eyes are shut.

'Steve?'

Blue eyes meet his and he can see something's wrong.

'I'm sorry?' he starts to pull away only for the blue eyes to widen and to suddenly have a super soldier latched around his chest.

'If I look at you...' Steve blurts then makes a choking noise as Tony arches against him.

'You close, pet?' Tony rakes his fingers across Steve's shoulders. Steve is making soft whimpering noises against his neck as he grinds them together. He kisses the taller man's face and coaxes him into loosening his arms.

Steve cradles his face in both hands to catch him in a kiss. They drop to Tony's hips when they both need to gulp in more air.

'It occurs to me that you're strong enough that I could ride you against the shower wall...' Tony says, and then wraps his fist around both their cocks and starts pumping.

Fuck this man is responsive.

'You like this, Steve?'

'Yeah...' Steve manages to gasp out against his shoulder.

'Gimme,' Tony pries one of the soldier’s hands from his hip and moans as he adds it to his own around their cocks. 'There...' he gulps a breath, 'that's... that's good.'

Steve is kissing him now. Hard.

That's good too.

He moves his own hand away to get a good grip on the back of Steve's head so that when he nips experimentally on the soldier's lip he stays with him when he flinches away,

'Sorry,' he peppers his face with kisses, 'you don't like it; I won't do it again.'

Steve is shaking his head and makes a soft aggrieved sound even as he tightens his fist around them both.

'Oh,' Tony pants as he thrusts a little mindlessly for a moment.

'God, Tony!' Steve is kissing him again. 'Please. Do that... Please...'

He's begging.

Fuck. The man is teetering on the edge and begging Tony to fucking bite him.

Tony bites a little harder than before and feels the bigger man tense against him before shuddering with his release. His grip around Tony tightens and the genius lets his head drop back against the shower wall as he eyes roll back; fuck, he's so close.

He gets a better grip on Steve, who's still riding out his own release, and boosts himself to get his legs around the soldier's waist. He hears himself, as if from a distance, making a desperate whining sound. Steve has him presses against the wall now lets out a groan and bites against Tony's shoulder.

'Fuck yes!' Tony hisses as his own release washes over him.

He's panting against Steve's hair when his position is recalled to him as he suddenly slides down the wall as Steve's legs apparently give out.

He giggles and tries to stop himself but then Steve is clutching him close and laughing too,

'Sorry,' Steve pulls back enough to smile at him; he doesn't look very sorry.

'Meh,' Tony grins back, 'climbing you mid-orgasm wasn't the best of ideas.'

Steve gives him a lazy kiss and then tips his head back into the shower spray, Tony manages to gather the energy to untangle himself from the kneeling soldier and stands up.

Ok, now Steve's kneeling at his feet...

Bad Tony; leave the nice post-orgasmic soldier alone.

Tony can't help smirking a little when Steve looks up. The blonde blushes but grins and averts his eyes as he stands up as well.

'You've got a few kinks in you, Cap,' Tony grins. 'I'll remember that.'

Steve blushes but holds his gaze,

'You seem to have the same one.'

'I have many,' Tony shrugs and steps from the shower. 'I'd tell you them all but I really need to make the effort to work out what it is that I've apparently just spent three days building.'

Steve just laughs as reaches passed him for a towel,

'You don't remember?'

'I'm sure it'll come back to me.'

'You were building a generator for Doctor Richards,' Jarvis tells him.

'Reed?' Tony scowls, 'again?'

'You don't do things for him that often,' Steve is still grinning.

'No...' Tony tries to shake off the strange feeling.

Steve fastens his towel around his hips and gets a grip on Tony's to pull him closer,

'Come on, so you did more work for Reed; he owes you another favour. It's not that bad, right?'

Tony slumps a little and tucks his head under Steve's chin,

'You're here and we're both wet and naked,' he tells Steve. 'There is nothing bad about this situation.'

Steve hugs him against his chest.

*          *          *

Tony scowls at one of his messages from R&D. Didn't he respond to this a few days ago? Maybe it's from someone else in the same department and somehow the message hasn't reached them?

Tony has mostly convinced himself on that one, but then has the same feeling when he opens his next message.

'Jarvis, analysis of my recent messages; are any of them repeats?'

'I will check sir,' Jarvis tells him.

'Here,' Steve sits down beside him holding two plates. 'I made you a sandwich; I know the bots aren't the best at making you meals.'

'Dummy gave me some toast which he had run over,' Tony tells him, a little distracted by his building sense of worry.

'Sounds lovely,' Steve manages to keep a straight face.

Tony puts down his tablet and takes the plate from Steve with only a second or so of hesitation.

The beaming grin makes it worth it every time.

'Is there more work you need to do?' Steve asks as they eat.

'You have plans for me?' Tony leers.

Steve blushes,

'Not really. I'd just like to...' he waves his hand vaguely.

'We could watch that movie I wasn't paying attention to before,' Tony grins.

Steve smiles,

'Which one was that?'

'I don't know; I just told you I wasn't watching it.'

Steve just laughs,

'Well, that doesn't help but I'm sure we'll fine one we fancy.'

'No evidence of duplicate messages, sir,' Jarvis adds.

'Huh,' Tony scowls and glances back at his tablet. 'Déjà vu then.'

Steve gives him a slightly confused look but just smiles when Tony catches his wrist to tow him to the sofa. He slumps against the blonde's side as Steve starts looking through the list of movies and doesn't pay attention to what's chosen.

By tucking his head under Steve's chin he can access extremis unnoticed. Dummy greets him as he looks at his messages himself. Jarvis is right; even in his deleted messages there are none that match the two in question.

'Maybe I looked at them in my sleep with extremis and just don't remember?' he asks into the network.

You and Butterfingers are not convinced, Dummy dismisses the theory entirely and Jarvis seems to be thinking about it.

'Sir, I am not certain you could access the network without us noticing.'

'No, I guess not,' Tony scowls.

'Are you asleep?'

'What?'

'Sir, that is Captain Rogers.'

'Right...' Tony shifts his attention back out of the network. 'Mmm?'

'Sorry,' Steve is petting his hair, 'I should have guessed you'd be tired.'

'Hmm,' Tony pats his partner's abs without replying.

'Do you remember what you were building?' a kiss is pressed to his hair.

'Not really,' Tony ponders that for moment. 'A generator for Reed, right Jarvis?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Was there something wrong with the last one I made him? That would explain why I'm working for him again so soon.'

'The last one, sir?' Jarvis asks.

'Yeah, it gave off some weird readings,' Tony rolls his shoulders and straightens up.

'Sir, I do not have any records of you having made a generator for Doctor Richards.'

'Say that again,' Tony has frozen and stares off into the middle distance.

'Sir,' Jarvis repeats dutifully, 'I do not...'

'That's impossible,' Tony interrupts his mind spinning. 'Oh. Fuck.'

'Tony?' Steve sounds worried.

'Steve, when was the last time I disappeared into my workshop for days at a time?'

'Umm, a few weeks ago when you were finalising your plans to remove the arc reactor,' Steve replies, clearly confused.

'Oh, I'm going to kill him!'

'Tony?' Steve just sounds worried now.

'I don't know how but whatever I've just made must have wiped some memories or given me some false ones or fucking something,' Tony grumbles and gets up. 'Steve, sorry, I need to go and fix this. I'll see you later.'

'Right,' Steve sighs.

Tony presses a kiss to his lips,

'I'll make it up to you, promise.'

Steve offers a small smile,

'Ok.'

Tony hesitates for a moment then forces himself to walk away.

*          *         *

'Alright!' Tony throws his hands into the air four hours later. 'We're getting nowhere; worst case scenario if I just pull the plug on this thing?' he glares at the generator which continues to glow.

'The device may be obtaining power from the Universe itself and unplugging it may end all of creation,' Jarvis informs him dryly.

Tony drops his hands to slap loudly against his thighs and snorts a laugh,

'Alright, yeah, that would be bad.'

'However,' Jarvis adds, 'I suspect such a scenario is unlikely.'

'That isn't as comforting as you might think,' Tony sighs and drags his fingers through his hair.

'You have my most heart-felt apologies.'

The genius sighs,

'Ok, we know whatever it did happened sometime last night because we agree on what has happened since I woke up.'

'Yes, sir.'

'When did I turn it on?'

'The device powered up at 6am.'

'Even better, it turned itself on,' Tony walks in a circle and swears a few times before continuing. 'The readings since then are stable though.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Unless it's somehow messing with the data you're collecting,' he shakes his head, 'and possibly with my brain.'

'If it is indeed affecting the network as you suggest,' Jarvis sounds worried, 'then it could conceivably use extremis to reach you.'

'It shouldn't work that way,' Tony throws up his hands. 'None of what you just said should be possible.'

They're quiet for a few minutes.

'It's the only theory we have,' Tony shrugs. 'So what can we do about it?'

'Without knowing exactly how this happened I cannot offer you any suggestions to avoid future occurrences.'

'I didn't think so,' Tony glares at the generator some more. 'Fine, we'll monitor it really fucking closely for now and strangle Reed when he comes for it tomorrow. Makes sure all the barriers you can put up are up; I don't want this happening again.'

'Yes, sir. Where shall you be?'

'I'm going to make this up to Steve,' Tony shrugs.

*          *          *

Tony lounges against the wall just inside the door to his penthouse bedroom; there's a sleeping super soldier in his bed.

He sheds his clothes as he crosses the room and slips into the bed. Steve is curled on his side with an arm half reached towards Tony's side of the bed. Tony presses his back against Steve's chest and tugs Steve's arm around his waist.

'Tony?' Steve hugs him closer.

'Hey,' he replies quietly. 'Go back to sleep.'

'What time is it?'

'A little after midnight. Go to sleep.'

'Ok...' he feels Steve nuzzle his hair. 'Love you...'

Tony smiles and closes his eyes as he relaxes into his partner's arms.

*          *          *

Tony comes awake to a buzzing in the back of his skull,

'Dummy?'

The workshop readings are thrown at him,

'What the hell is that thing...?'

Everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'What? No. I was definitely with Steve.'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis greets him. 'To when are you referring? You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago and Captain Rogers was not here.'

'What is it doing?' Tony glares at the generator.

'The readings are unusual,' Jarvis is clearly confused. 'But there is nothing harmful.'

Dummy nudges a plate of toast into his hands. One of the pieces has clearly been run over.

Tony takes one step backwards and then sits down heavily onto the workshop floor. Dummy beeps and whirs at him in concern and he feels the other two bots turn their attention to him in his mind.

'Sir?' Jarvis calls. 'Sir?'

'I... No. Come on. No,' Tony realises he's babbling denials. 'It's not...'

'Sir, I am calling Captain Rogers,' Jarvis' voice reaches him through extremis.

'Ok,' Tony nods vaguely. 'Steve...'

'Tony, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, ok?' Tony realises there's something warm cradling his head. 'Tony? Can you hear me?'

'Steve,' he latches himself blindly to the warm thing and it hugs him back.

'Tony?'

Warm solid muscle; Steve.

'What day is it?' he pulls back suddenly, gasping, to look Steve in the face.

The soldier rallies quickly to this change,

'It's Thursday; you've been down here three days,' Steve doesn't let go of him. 'Tony, what's wrong?'

Tony just shakes his head and glances around as he pants. Steve appears to be kneeling on the floor and he's managed to get himself into the soldier's lap.

It's not a bad place to be.

He crashes his lips to Steve's and wraps his arms tight around his neck. Steve responds to the kiss beautifully but he feels his hands flail for a moment before settling on his back.

His feels himself slump to the side as oxygen deprivation finally catches up with him. He doesn't fall far; Steve supports him even as he makes a wounded noise in his throat.

'Tony? Oh my...' he can feel a gentle stroking to his cheek. 'Tony?'

Tony just curls himself against Steve's chest and clings.

'Jarvis, what happened?' Steve holds him protectively close.

'I am not certain, Captain. Sir seems to have experienced a panic attack, but I am uncertain as to the cause.'

'I'm going mad,' Tony finally admits.

There's a pause and Tony's inexplicably grateful that they don't immediately dismiss him.

'Sir, what has lead you to this conclusion?'

'It's... like déjà vu,' Tony speaks against Steve's chest. 'Like I've lived this before. I have... I remember living this day twice before.'

'Is it extremis?' Steve is carding his fingers through Tony's hair. 'I mean, computers think really quickly? Are you having really realistic dreams?'

Tony just shakes his head,

'No. It's not like being in the network. It's like it was real. I believe it was real.'

'Well, it can't have been,' Steve tells him.

Tony finds himself giggling and tries to take a gulp of breath to calm himself.

'Perhaps it was,' Jarvis announces.

'What?' Steve, the saint he is, keeps petting his hair.

'The generator sir made was for Doctor Richards and he has been known to experiment with alternate realities,' Jarvis points out calmly. 'Perhaps you have received information from these realities through extremis from the device.'

'Shouldn't work that way,' Tony disagrees.

'Well,' Tony can feel Steve straightening his shoulders as his chest moves against Tony's cheek, 'then either you are a little more crazy than we already knew, or you are reliving the day.'

'Time travel?' Tony lifts his head and receives a kiss to his temple for his trouble.

'Is it... possible?' Steve gazes at him.

'Wait,' Tony pulls back a little further, 'did you say 'more crazy than we already knew'? That's... that's... Cap, you're supposed to be on my side!'

Steve just grins at him.

Tony scrubs a hand across his face and levers himself up and off of Steve's lap by the blonde's shoulder. Steve's gaze follows him as he paces to where Dummy abandoned his toast and back towards Steve.

'All right,' Tony rubs his hands together. 'Let's assume I'm not completely crazy; what does that gain us?'

'If it is technology that caused this,' Jarvis says, 'then it is something we can counteract.'

'Vote of confidence,' Tony nods, 'good.'

Steve stands up and glances around,

'You think something down here did this?'

'It would be a pretty massive coincidence otherwise,' Tony doesn't sound convinced but gestures towards the generator. 'I finished making that this morning. Or two days ago. Whatever.'

'Turn it off,' Steve instructs with a scowl.

'Never would have thought of that,' Tony sighs and Steve glares at him.

'Well, what then?' Steve crosses his arms across his chest.

'I don't know,' Tony hesitates before stepping closer to Steve. 'I spent all of my yesterday afternoon thinking about this, assuming that actually happened, and I don't know what to think anymore.'

He takes another step towards Steve and then another before Steve finally relents and closes the distance to pull him into a hug.

'Take a break,' Steve tells him. 'Come downstairs for an hour or so and try not to think about it.'

Tony sighs in frustration,

'I shouldn't,' he mutters but tucks his head under Steve's chin.

'Just an hour,' Steve presses a kiss to his hair. 'You just had a panic attack; just relax for a bit, ok?'

'Relax,' Tony nods vaguely, his mind still spinning, 'sure.'

*          *          *

Steve makes him breakfast, even though it's well into the afternoon, and sits with him as he eats it.

'Rogers, you're making me self-conscious,' Tony pushes his half-eaten food away. 'Which is a very strange feeling for me.'

'Don't call me that,' Steve sounds hurt.

Tony ignores him and drags his fingers though his hair,

'Maybe if I shield the reactor enough then I'll neutralise its affects.'

'You're meant to be relaxing,' Steve sighs.

'Excuse me for not wanting to be stuck in a time loop,' Tony snaps.

There's silence for a few minutes and Tony eventually glances over to see Steve glaring at his coffee.

Tony really needs not to break whatever it is he has with Steve; restarting time, if that is what's happening, won't be as worth it if he does.

He walks over to his partner, gets between him and the kitchen table, and straddles his lap. He's kissing Steve before the bigger man can object.

Tony wraps one arm around Steve's shoulders as his other hand tangles into the soldier's hair. Steve kisses back enthusiastically and puts both his hands to Tony's lower back; he tugs him further up his lap.

By hooking one leg around the chair Tony finds enough leverage to grind down and is rewarded by Steve groaning and bucking up against him.

'Are you always this horny or is it just today?' Tony asks.

Steve gives him a very bewildered look and seems to be trying to think of an appropriate response before Tony cuts him off by sucking hard on his jaw.

'We're in the kitchen,' Steve finally whimpers.

'And that gets you hard?' Tony grins. 'Must be awkward.'

'The kitchen doesn't make me..' Steve looks like he's trying to fight his blush. 'I meant this isn't an appropriate place to.. do this.'

Tony hums a vague agreement but grinds down again, making Steve tip his head back as he stifles a cry.

'If I agree to let you up,' Tony speaks between nips to Steve's throat, 'and we take this to the penthouse, will you stop stopping yourself making a sound?'

'Yes,' Steve agrees readily, 'yes, ok, let's go.'

Tony doesn't get up,

'Can I think about it for a minute before I decide?'

Steve seems to have been reduced to vague nodding as Tony presses a hand to his groin and rubs him through the cloth there.

'You're borderline submissive, aren't you pet?'

'Please, Tony?' Steve finds his words.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Tony makes sure to keep physical contact with Steve as he guides him up from the chair and into the lift. 'Penthouse, Jay,' he starts undoing the fastenings on Steve's pants.

Steve has his hands fisted in the material of Tony's t-shirt and he kisses enthusiastically as Tony tows him out of the lift and walks backwards into the lower penthouse. Tony turns the soldier as he reaches the sofa, he tugs down Steve's clothing and then pushes him down into the seat.

'Here we are,' he says and wraps his hand around Steve as he climbs back onto his lap.

Steve groans obediently and his hips rock upwards,

'Your clothes,' he uses his grip on Tony's t-shirt to pull it off.

Tony grins and gets up long enough to strip completely; he pulls off the last of Steve's clothes as well before resuming.

'I can't tell if you haven't quite noticed that we aren't in bed or if that is actually turning you on.'

Steve doesn't reply beyond tugging Tony closer.

'You're devastatingly gorgeous like this,' Tony tells him. 'Maybe it's another superpower.'

Steve's head drops to rest on Tony's shoulder as he groans,

'Please...' he whispers.

'We're getting there,' Tony pets him even as he starts thrusting in earnest against his abs.

'Tony tonytonytony...' Steve gasps and throws his head back again.

A slightly harder bite is all it takes to throw the blonde over the edge with a wail. Tony follows him a moment later and slumps, panting, into Steve's arms.

Steve hugs him close and presses his face into Tony's neck as they both calm down.

'Well, your plan worked,' Tony tells him as he allows the cuddle.

'I'm the man with a plan,' Steve agrees absently. 'What plan?' he asks a moment later.

'To make me relax,' Tony grins against his shoulder. 'Don't act all innocent now.'

He feels Steve huff a brief laugh and figures that, for now, he's managed to retrieve the situation.

*          *          *

Attentive is probably the best way to describe Steve after they've showered.

Tony realises he's actually thinking of the man as 'Cap' due to his focus.

'I am ok,' Tony tells him, again, without looking up from his reading.

'Yeah, you look really happy,' Steve manages not to actually scoff audibly but it's implied.

'I'm reading Reed's most recent thesis,' Tony rolls his shoulders. 'I need to get up to speed on this shit.'

'Couldn't you call Doctor Richards?' Steve suggests.

'He didn't answer,' Tony shrugs. 'I left a message.'

'Were you polite?'

'If I was polite Reed would never believe it was me.'

Steve does at least laugh a little at that.

'Urgh,' Tony groans. 'He keeps assuming knowledge of other publications,' he opens the referenced article on another of his screens, 'I pity whoever it was that had to read through this to award his latest doctorate.'

'Do you need anything?' Steve asks quietly.

'Coffee,' Tony tells him promptly. 'And I'd like it if you kept me company?'

'Yeah?' Steve grins. 'Ok.'

*          *          *

It takes Tony hours to make his way through Richards' paper and is left knowing he's going to have to read it again to make sure he actually understood it. He groans aloud and stretches as he looks around the room.

Steve is sitting quietly over in the beaten up sofa in the corner; Dummy is hover nearby peeking over his shoulder at whatever he's sketching. You is in his charging station and Butterfingers appears to be reordering his wrench collection.

'In order of cleanliness, sir,' Jarvis supplies.

'Very useful,' Tony rolls his eyes.

Butterfingers just chirps and continues to shift the tools around. Tony shakes his head and looks over to his boyfriend.

'Hey,' Steve smiles, 'an expert yet?'

'Not quite,' Tony shrugs his shoulders. 'I'm ordering food in. What do you want?'

'Where are you ordering from?' Steve closes his sketchbook.

'That place three blocks over that does that paella,' Tony tells him.

'I don't think they deliver,' Tony sees the exact moment Steve remembers who he's talking to. 'I'll have some more of the same then, please.'

'Sure thing,' Tony nods and waves vaguely to tell Jarvis to sort that out. 'We have a bit of time before it arrives,' he leers.

Steve blushes beautifully and licks his lips,

'Umm..'

'God, you really are horny all the time!' Tony exclaims with a grin and walks over.

'I'm a ninety year old virgin,' Steve speaks through his violent blush. 'And you're... everything I could want.'

Tony knows his smile just softened into something disgustingly heartwarming.

'It's all about the sex with you kids,' he puts a hand under Steve's jaw to tip his head back for a kiss.

'Yeah, I'm really taking advantage of you,' Steve smiles.

'Also, you're not actually a virgin anymore,' Tony tells him.

'Not quite,' Steve presses a kiss to his wrist, 'I still want you to... be inside me though.'

Tony tugs Steve into a quick hug so he can't see the expression Tony's now making; it was two days ago that he first pushed a finger up Steve's arse, which means for this Steve it's never happened.

'You want that?' he speaks into Steve's hair.

'Yes,' Steve hooks a finger into one of his belt loops and pulls until his face is pressed beside Tony's groin. 'I want...' he places a gentle kiss to Tony's fly.

Tony forces his hips not to thrust forwards,

'Anything you want, sweetheart.'

Steve's fingers are fumbling for his zipper before he knows it. He braces himself with a hand on Steve's shoulder and runs the other gently through his hair,

'You don't have to,' he chokes as fingers brush against him as his pants are tugged down. 'If you don't like it stop there's plenty else we can...' he swallows heavily as Steve presses a kiss on him through his boxers.

'Try anything once, right?' Steve replies and kisses him again as he pulls down his boxers.

Ok. Captain America is holding his hips and breathing over his cock while perched on the edge of the sofa in his workshop.

Tony, whatever you do, do not thrust.

His grip on Steve's shoulder would probably be bothering anyone else; he can see his knuckles are white where his fingers are pressing hard into flesh.

'Tell me what to do?' Steve asks quietly and then presses suckling kisses up and down his length.

'That's great, darling,' Tony finds his voice. 'Anything you're comfortable with. Just careful with your teeth.'

'Tell me what to do,' Steve pulls back a little and gazes up at him. 'I'm... what you did to me before.. teach me to do that.'

Tony groans,

'Ok! Ok.

'Open your mouth,' Tony's eyes are practically black with arousal as he rubs his tip against Steve's tongue. 'Just.. licking is good.' Steve's eyes slip shut as he closes his lips around Tony and starts rubbing against him with his tongue.

Tony pulls Steve's left hand off of his hip and to his balls,

'Fondling is good,' he adds and forces himself to keep his eyes fixed on Steve for the slightest sign of discomfort.

Steve is slowly taking more of Tony into his mouth and adjusting the angle as he goes. When his cock nudges the roof of Steve's mouth it's all Tony can do not to start thrusting into him. He does grip his fingers into Steve's hair and, for a split second, behave as if he's going to hold him there.

'Sorry,' he gasps and relaxes his fingers until he's just petting the nape of Steve's neck. 'Just move your head so I'm rubbing between your palette and your tongue.'

Steve starts bobbing his head; his eyes are still closed.

'I'm close,' Tony grits out after a minute. 'Steve...'

He gives the soldier a push but he doesn't budge,

'Steve..' he moans, 'I'm...'

Steve opens his eyes, finally, and gazes up with huge dilated pupils. His eyes widen as Tony immediately tips over the edge and empties himself down Steve's throat. Tony groans as Steve works to swallow around him. He gazes at the soldier as he catches his breath and sees him shudder before slumping forwards to pant against Tony's thigh.

Tony gives Steve a little push to make him sit back on the sofa and then kicks his pants and boxers off from around his ankles to curl into Steve's arms. He pulls Steve into a filthy kiss and licks the trail of come from the corner of his mouth.

'You are too wonderful,' he tells him and reaches for his pants.

Steve intercepts his wrist and shakes his head.

'Come on,' Tony scowls, 'I want to.'

'I already did,' Steve blushes. Tony looks to see that, yes, Steve apparently is the hottest thing in the entire galaxy.

'When?' Tony asks, because of course he's curious.

'Just after you,' Steve glances away, still blushing, 'sorry.'

'Sorry?' Tony splutters. 'You came in your pants, untouched, from giving me head; Rogers, that's unreasonably hot.' He pulls Steve back into a kiss, 'very, very hot, Steve.'

'Don't call me Rogers,' Steve tells him, but he's grinning now.

Tony curls against his chest with a hum as Steve's hands settle on his bare hips and then rub up under his t-shirt before hugging him close.

'It was... I was ok then?' Steve asks quietly a few minutes later.

'I believe I used the word 'wonderful' actually,' Tony tells him as he stirs from his half doze. He sucks on Steve's collarbone (because how could he not when it's right there?); Steve doesn't seem to mind.

'I need to shower,' Steve shifts uncomfortably under him.

'Sir, your food delivery has arrived in the foyer,' Jarvis announces.

Tony sits up with a smirk,

'Would you go and get that for me, darling?' he pats Steve's shoulder. 'I'm not exactly dressed.'

Steve blushes and glances down to where Tony is very obviously half naked and to where his own pants have a rather unfortunate damp patch,

'I'm not going down there like this.'

Tony laughs,

'Go to the penthouse,' he gets up and grabs his own pants, 'I'll be up with food in a moment.'

Steve looks vaguely relieved, as if he expected Tony to actually insist he be the one to go.

'You're precious,' Tony tells him and walks out of the workshop as he's doing up his fly.

*          *          *

After Tony has eaten his fill, and Steve has eaten everything else, they move upstairs. Tony sits against the headboard and gets his reading back out even as he watches Steve getting ready for bed. Steve settles down beside him; his fingers just brushing Tony's leg.

'You're not going to figure this out tonight, are you?' Steve gazes up at him.

'I doubt it,' Tony pets his hair.

Steve nods, strangely accepting,

'There's always tomorrow.'

'I guess,' Tony scowls at his tablet.

'I'll always be here, if you need to relax,' Steve smiles at him.

'Not actually you though,' Tony tells him. 'You won't remember.'

'I'll still love you,' Steve tells him firmly.

'Go to sleep,' Tony smiles a little.

'Good night,' Steve curls against him.

'Good night,' Tony tells him quietly. 'I love you.'

*          *          *

It's around six hours later when Tony's research is interrupted by Dummy calling to him over the network.

'Dummy?' Tony focuses on the readings the bot is showing him. 'That's... What is it doing?'

Everything goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'Right,' Tony blinks. 'So it does that.'

'Sir?' Jarvis sounds bemused more than anything. 'You passed out a little over seven hours ago, what is it that, as you say, 'does that'?'

'That,' Tony waves a hand at the generator as he accepts his squashed toast from Dummy, 'gives off a spike of energy at six in the morning and sends me back in time by a day.'

'Shall I call Doctor Richards?'

'Please.'

Tony scowls as he eats his toast and thinks about what he read on theoretical time travel the day before,

'I hate it when things don't make sense, Jay,' he stretches.

'No response from Doctor Richards or any of the Fantastic Four, sir.'

'Keep trying them until they answer,' Tony instructs and moves to take the lift up to the penthouse.

*          *          *

Tony takes his time in the shower, rather hoping Reed will answer the phone and fix this without him having to become a true expert in yet another branch of science.

And time travel sounds dangerously close to magic.

He wraps a towel round his hips and lets the steam escape into the bedroom.

'Call Pepper, Jay,' he sighs and walks over to the bed so he can collapse backwards and relax.

'Of course, sir.'

'Tony?' Pepper's voice sounds out a moment later and her face is projected on a screen over the bed.

'Pepper!' At least someone knows how to answer the phone.

'Tony, what's wrong?'

'You know that movie you like with the gopher?'

'Alvin is a chipmunk, not a gopher,' Pepper rolls her eyes.

'Whatever. How did he fix it in the end?'

Pepper is used to his eccentrics by now so barely even hesitates at the question,

'Are you trying to use the moral lessons from films to navigate human feelings again?'

'I maintain that that worked great until you realised what I was doing.'

'Of course,' she smiles warmly at him. 'You want to know how Alvin fixed it?'

'The gopher fixed things?' Tony scowls. 'Ok, maybe this won't help.'

'There are limited number of life lessons to be gained from an animated chipmunk,' Pepper is still smiling.

'Animated?' Tony blinks.

'Ms Potts, I apologise for the interruption but I suspect sir is thinking of the film entitled Groundhog Day.'

'Oh, thank you Jarvis,' he can see Pepper blushing.

'What did you think I meant?' he asks with a grin.

'It doesn't matter,' she shakes her head then appears to flinch. 'Groundhog Day? Oh, Tony, you're reliving the day?!'

'You got it Pep,' he sighs.

'Call Reed,' she tells him.

'Jarvis is trying him right now,' Tony smiles up at her, 'no answer. Not from the other members of his team either.'

'What can I do to help?' she looks worried.

Tony shrugs,

'I guess I need to learn about time travel.'

'How many times have you... looped?' she asks gently.

'I had the day as I expected it,' he tells her, 'then I've had it twice more and now today.'

'Ok,' she raises her hand to her face in an aborted motion to bite her nails. 'Work on this today but if you loop again take the day off, do you understand?'

'I don't want to stay...'

'Tony,' she interrupts, 'you work yourself to exhaustion at the best of times; if you're reliving a day then nobody will even notice how long you've been working.'

'Pepper...'

'Tony, please. Just spend some time with Steve; try to relax and maybe a new solution will come to you.'

Tony clearly doesn't look convinced as she continues,

'Promise me, Tony.'

'Alright!' Tony gives in and throws up his arms before letting them drop to the bed above his head, 'I promise to take a day off and spend it licking Captain America.'

She smiles,

'Thank you. Now eat some real food and get to work.'

'I had toast,' he mutters but smiles before cutting the call.

*          *          *

'Feed me.'

Steve jolts in surprise and gazes over at him with wide eyes. Eyes which turn adoring as he looks Tony over.

'Tony,' his entire face lights up as if Tony's the best thing in his world.

'Hey,' Tony offers a smile as Steve abandons whatever he was reading and crosses the room in three quick strides to wrap him in a hug.

'You're hungry?' Steve all but pulls him into his kitchen. 'Here, sit, I'll make some pasta.'

Tony sits at the little table in Steve's kitchen and watches him vaguely as he moves around getting things from cupboards. It occurs to him that in the last three days it never occured to him to ask Steve what he'd been doing while Tony was upstairs in his workshop.

He assumes there's more in Steve's life than the Avengers and working out but other than sketching he doesn't really know what he man does with his time.

He's a really crappy boyfriend.

'You have fun while I was busy?'

Steve smiles at him adoringly.

Tony makes a note that that question was somehow a Good Thing.

'I missed you,' Steve tells him, 'but I got a lot of reading done and managed to order myself art supplies from the internet.'

Tony can't help grinning at him,

'Aww, Capsical's all grown up; I'm so proud.'

Steve shoots him a bemused glare,

'Don't say it like that, it makes you sound like a creep. Also, I used your credit card, I hope you don't mind.'

He just shakes his head,

'It's what I'm here for, doll, by all means use and abuse.'

'I have more uses for you than just your money,' Steve tells him and then places a steaming pile of pasta and sauce in front of him.

'Are you hitting on me? It's working.'

'Good,' Steve's voice is normal but he's blushing.

'You are horny all the time,' Tony informs him and then shoves a forkful of food into his mouth.

Steve drops his gazes to where he's linked his fingers in front of him on the table,

'I'm a ninety year old virgin,' Steve doesn't know he's repeating his words from yesterday. 'And you're... everything I could want.'

Tony swallows and smiles as Steve lifts his gaze,

'I need to eat and get back to work, darling.'

Steve's face only falls a little,

'I know. I understand. It's fine. I can wait.'

'You have magical powers,' he tells the soldier as he abandons his meal and rounds the table to place himself on Steve's lap.

'Hey,' Steve's eyes have lit up.

Tony just hums and then kisses him,

'I really do need to work,' he tells him between kisses. 'I would much rather bend you over this table and have my way with you, but you deserve better than a quick fuck and I need to try and get this sorted before six tomorrow morning. Or I at least need to understand it. Sorry, sweetheart.'

Steve's expression has flickered from arousal to disappointment and from embarrassed to reluctant acceptance very quickly,

'Ok. Tomorrow?' he looks so earnestly hopeful.

'Definitely,' Tony agrees. 'Or if I get there sooner I'll let you know.'

He stands up to leave but Steve catches his wrist,

'Eat your pasta, Tony.'

He can do that.

*          *          *

'Jarvis, take a note, I hate Reed Richards.'

'I shall add a tally mark to the existing note, sir,' Jarvis replies.

'Good man.'

'The tally has reached three hundred and seventy eight, if you were wondering, sir.'

'I was not.'

'Then I offer my most sincere apologies.'

'This doesn't make any sense, Jay,' Tony shoves his chair back from his desk and spins in a circle. 'Either I'm completely misunderstanding what Reed has written or he's, what? Written it wrong in case it gets into the wrong hands? He's not that responsible.'

'Perhaps Doctor Richards' thesis is simply incorrect,' Jarvis suggests. 'He has had incorrect theories before.'

'Oh, wonderful positive thinking! What the hell do I pay you for?'

'You do not,' Jarvis replies dryly. 'However, I do not believe you would survive long without me.'

'What the hell am I going to do if what I've just made for Richards is completely inexplicable even to the man who designed it?'

Tony pours himself another coffee,

'Ok, let's look at this another way; why only me?'

'Proximity,' Jarvis replies.

'Yeah,' he spins the chair again. 'So maybe I just need to get out of here?'

'You moved as far away as the penthouse and whatever happened still affected you without affecting Captain Rogers,' Jarvis points out.

'Again with the positive thinking.'

'Exposure could be a factor,' Jarvis continues, 'in which case I suggest on your next loop you should stay out of the workshop. Perhaps for several loops if the situation is not corrected immediately.'

'Spend several days in bed with Steve, I hear ya Jay.'

'I am certain Captain Rogers will be delighted by the attention, sir.'

'I'm a sex god.'

'As you say.'

Tony grins and stretches his arms over his head,

'What time is it, Jarvis?'

'Seven minutes past one sir; you have been in the workshop a little over eight hours.'

'So it's gone midnight... I did promise Pepper that I would spend today licking Steve,' Tony gazes over at the exit.

'I cannot do anything but advise you to do just that,' Jarvis replies. 'I do not believe Captain Rogers will object to being woken.'

*          *          *

Tony smiles as he leans against the door frame and gazes at his sleeping boyfriend,

'How long has he been sleeping?'

'An hour or so,' Jarvis replies quietly. 'Have a good night, sir.'

'Thanks,' Tony shoulders himself away from the wall and crawls onto the bed.

Steve's eyes flicker open and he smiles sweetly,

'Tony, hey...'

'Hey,' Tony slips under the sheets and starts pressing kisses to Steve's neck.

'You worked out your problem...' Steve hums happily and pulls Tony with him as he rolls onto his back.

'Yeah,' Tony lies. 'I'm all yours.'

'Good,' Steve arches his back and pulls off his t-shirt as Tony sits back to give him space. Tony grinds down against his crotch and Steve makes a strange yelping-whining noise and clutches and Tony's hips.

'Would you want to?' Tony starts to rhythmically roll his hips.

'Want to?' Steve chokes out. 'You think I don't want to...'

'I am merely curious how many things we can do together,' Tony tells him as he wriggles out of his clothes.

'Oh,' Steve blushes as his hips rise to meet Tony's. 'Umm...'

Tony tugs down Steve's sleep pants and licks a swipe across his navel,

'I'm going to make you feel amazing.'

'Please...' Steve's hands flail before clenching into fists at his sides.

Tony settles himself between Steve's legs and peppers his thighs with suckling kisses. He runs his tongue across his balls and nudges Steve until he moves his legs further apart and plants his feet. The first swipe of his tongue over Steve's hole produces a surprised gasp and he sees the soldier's cock jolt.

'You know you can tell me to stop,' Tony tells him and then presses the tip of his tongue into Steve without waiting for a reply.

'Oh God!' Steve moans and Tony watches as his abs clench. He moves to lick away the liquid beading at the tip of Steve's cock and earns himself another whine.

'Where do you want me, apple pie?' Tony nuzzles his nose into Steve's tensed thigh and grins.

'Anything,' Steve begs. 'Tony please...'

Tony grins as he presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend's leg and then resumes circling his hole before pressing back in. Thrusting his tongue in and out makes Steve make the most awesome noises.

His boyfriend is a complete slut for arse play.

Tony is the luckiest man alive.

'Please...' Steve finally manages to sob. 'Tony, more please! I can't...'

Tony hums and pulls back enough to coat a finger in saliva, then, in a single move, he swallows Steve's cock all the way down and presses a finger in to unerringly press against his prostate.

Steve howls and his hips snap up as he empties himself down Tony's throat. His hands clench tight into the bedding and he stares blindly up at the ceiling,

'Oh God...'

Tony pulls himself away gently and pants as he takes himself in hand and quickly jerks off before crawling further up the bed and curling against Steve's side.

Steve's breath evens out and he blinks himself out of his daze to look to where Tony has pillowed his head on his shoulder,

'God, Tony... That was...'

Tony shifts to gaze into his eyes and grins,

'You taste great.'

'I...' Steve blushes. 'Oh! I didn't... What would you like me to do for...?'

'I sorted myself out,' Tony cuts himself off. 'Enjoy the afterglow, babe.'

'That doesn't seem...' Steve starts to object but Tony kisses him until he subsides.

'You can get me off tomorrow,' Tony tells him and settles back onto his chest.

'No more work to do?' Steve hugs him close.

'Always work to do,' Tony closes his eyes. 'But tomorrow's all for you, pet.'

'I love you,' Tony can hear the smile in Steve's voice.

*          *          *

Tony comes awake to a buzzing in the back of his skull,

'Dummy?'

The workshop readings are thrown at him,

'Oh, that. Yeah, I know...'

Everything goes dark.


End file.
